Tired
by Gottaloveliterature
Summary: Ally is bullied at school. She's ignored at home. Her best friend leaves her for popularity. The last thing she needs is to be assigned to her bully, Austin Moon, as a tutor, but that doesn't matter. It happens anyways. She is just tired of being treated this way. Will she breakdown? Will she fall in love along the way? BAD SUMMARY. Please try it. Auslly
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not Austin&Ally...obviously.:)

**This is my newest story. Please review, give suggestions, PM me. I am open to different ideas. Please don't be mean if you don't like it. Please just give this one a fair shot. Its only the first chapter. Please comment! I like to know what to change to make the story better. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Ally**

Hi! I'm Allyson Dawson, but you can call me Ally. I moved to Miami, Florida two years ago. I'm 16 years old. My mom died last year, but lets save '_that_' backstory for later.

**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**

I reached up and slammed the alarm off. I quickly got ready for school, slowly making my way downstairs. I creeped down the stairs to see a message on the answering machine. _'I wonder who the that will be' _I thought sarcastically and rolled my eyes. I grabbed anapple and began to eat it, pressing the button on the answering machine.

_"Allyson, I'm going to be out of town for a few weeks. Don't forget to lock up the shop after your shift. You might as well do something right. Your nothing like your mother. Such a disgrace!", he muttered, lowering his voice on the last part._

"Love you to Dad.", I replied bitterly, even though no one heard me but myself.

I shuffled out of kitchen, after deleting the message. I slammed the front door shut and began the two mile walk to school.

* * *

**CRASH!**

Oh this has to be a new record. I just barely got in the doors of this prison.

"Watch where your going, nerd!", a familiar voice shouted.

I just ducked my head down and began to gather my things. I already new that school was going to be crappy but this early in the day, now that's a new expectation, seeing that my bullies are almost always late.

"Hey! Aren't you going to answer me, Dorkson?", Austin, my infamous bully, taunted.

"Can you just leave me alone?", I whispered, being barely audible.

"Ha! Look the nerd thinks we are going to leave her alone!", Austin's girlfriend, Kira, snickered, kicking some of my books.

"Whatever. Lets go guys.", Austin sighed, leading the group away from me.

I gathered up everything in my bag and walked to my locker, people staring me down and whispering about me on my way. _Such a self-esteem booster, right?_ I spin my code in and organize my books. I look across the hall to see one of my old friend with her new crowd. She barely glanced my way. I'm just tired of being treated like this. I start to walk to my first class early but its not like I have much of a social life anyways. The teacher waved to me as I sat in my seat in front of her desk.

* * *

Lunch, this time is the worst. I better get to my spot outside before Austin does something to me. Austin's group consists of Cassidy Miller, Brooke Duran, Kira Starr, Chuck Nole, Dallas Winston, Dez Fisher, and Trent Keller. Dez is my neighbor and he doesn't tease me like the others.

"Dorkson!", Austin called.

I just had to turn around when he said that, didn't I? Before I knew what was going on, I was being pelted with thousands of tiny spitballs. I know what your thinking, why don't I tell a teacher? Well the answer to that is simple. If I tell they will bother me outside of school and he'll be determined to make it about ten times worse. No thank you!

"You should really think about changing your style, geek!", somebody from the crowd commented.

Wow! They are a nice person.(note the sarcasm)I turned to leave and as I was pushing through the crowd somebody stuck out their stilettoed foot and tripped me. I looked up at Cassidy who was glaring daggers, while her friends giggled uncontrollably. 'Who finds this crap funny' I thought.

"Are you just gonna sit and stare because I need you and that piece of crap to move!", she said, pointing to my songbook which I had received from my mother.

I hadn't even realized it fell out. I quickly picked up my book and ran out of the back door of the school building. I couldn't wait for lunch to be over.

* * *

In my third period, I was called to the principals office along with Austin freaking Moon. I had never been to the principals office before so I was kinda nervous. I wonder what I did to deserve this.

"Calm down. It's just the principals office.", Austin said, walking his hands in his pockets.

Did he just talk to me and it wasn't a snide comment? I just stared in shock.

"Can't get enough of this.", he smirked, popping his collar.

Austin's back. I looked away immediately. As we walked inside the student services, the counselor pointed to a door to her left, which I am assuming is the principals office.

"Sit down! Sit down!", the principal chanted happily.

I wrinkled my brow in confusion. Why was she so happy?

"Allyson it's a pleasure to see you! As you should know your excelling in all your classes at an advanced level.", she chirped.

"Of course she is.", Austin grumbles.

I nodded. Where was she going with this? I glanced at Austin to see if he knew what was going on but he looked as confused as me.

"Austin, you on the other hand, are failing in every class.", she continued.

Austin winced at this. I figured his grades weren't good but not flunking.

"Well, anyways, I have assigned Allyson to work, tutor, and mentor Austin till his grades are passing.", she finished with giant smile.

My mouth was agape. I can't believe what I was hearing.

When Austin finally found his voice, he shrieked,"What!?"

"Trust me. It's completely necessary. Now go back to class. I want you to follow through with what I told you. I will be doing check ups.", she reassured and shooed us out.

We began our trek back to our third period class, dragging our feet.

"I can't believe I have to work with you. So are we going to my house or yours?", he grumbled.

"We'll thanks for the new dent in my confidence. I don't care what house we go to though.", I mumbled, knowing my fathers never home.

"My place it is diva.", he remarks.

I can't believe he's calling me a diva. Has he even looked as his girlfriend? She is queen of artificial. She always is so fake. Worst of all, I think she's made it her life's mission to destroy mine.

_**AFTER SCHOOL**_

I walked out of the school building. I see Austin tailing me from the corner of my eye, but that doesn't stop me from quickening my pace. This is going to be the worst school year I've ever had.

"Dorkson!", he called, catching up to me.

"I prefer to be called by my actual name. If we are going to have to work together", I mumble mostly to myself.

We stayed quiet as I kept walking. As I was about to turn onto the street sidewalk, Austin called me, but by my name._ 'Finally.'_

"Ally, do you want a ride? We are both going to my house you know.", He said, pointing to his car.

I grimaced. Do I really want a ride from my all time bully? Well, I don't know where his is. I kept pondering this for a minute until, I finally nodded my head. He smiled and got in the driver's seat. I wonder how this kid drives. We drove in complete silence, except for my minor shrieks when he would slam his brakes, sending his car into a jolt. He would smirk as I gripped the door handle until my knuckles were white. He stopped at a pretty two-story home, with a perfectly groomed yard. It made my house look really shabby and unkept, which it was since I can't work the mower, but it was still okay compared to other houses on my street.

"Welcome to my humble abode.", Austin sang proudly.

I trudged to the door, shadowing Austin as he unlocked the entrance.

"Austin, is that you?", I heard a lady's voice say, which I am assuming is his mother.

"No, mom. I'm an intruder that just happens to have a key to the front door.", he said as she came in the family room.

"Very funny. Now introduce me to your...", his mother began.

"A friend from school who is tutoring me. Ally Dor...I mean Dawson.", he spat nervously, tripping over his words.

I knew exactly what he was going to call me. 'Dorkson' I just want to get this over with in, I'm hoping will be thirty minutes, so I can get to Sonic Boom on time.

"So Ally are you staying for dinner?", The older lady asked curiously.

I looked down uncomfortably under gaze. Before I could say anything though, Austin spoke out.

"No, she can't. She has umm..."

"I have to get to work soon.", I filled in politely, waving my hand as if it weren't a big deal.

"Well next time your here, your just going to have to stay for dinner. When do you think you'll be over again?", she questioned eagerly.

All these questions were making me feel anxious. I honestly didn't know the answer to this one. I mean, I was only invited over for today. We haven't really discussed our tutor schedule, seeing that we only found out about this today.

"We actually are going to Ally's place tomorrow. We should really get started. Love you, mom. Lets go!", Austin blurted, tugging me upstairs to wherever his room was.

* * *

**So... I didn't exactly know how to end it but trust ill try and make some more interesting a cliffy endings later. How was it? I'm not really fond of it but like I said at the beginning, please review! **

**Stay happy! ~ Abigal :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you so much for reviewing! It took me longer to write this one because it was my BIRTHDAY! Thank you for reading this. **

* * *

**Ally**

I woke up the next day renewed. Yesterday wasn't as bad as it could've been. Austin even drove me home. He acts so different around his family. He's actually a pretty decent person, though he was still really stand-offish to me. That's understandable though. I mean, here's the person you've bullied for the past two years coming into your home with your family. How else is he supposed to act? His mom was really nice. He even has a little six year old sister named Maggie, who practically loves Austin. He did I say something kinda weird when he dropped me off. I remember his exact words.

_"Tell anybody about this and I swear to you, I will make your life a living nightmare. Got it."_

Today felt like it was going to be good for once. Hey, it looks like my neighbor, Dez, is outside.

"Hey, Dez!", I shouted, waving my hand to get his attention.

"Oh, hey Ally. Do you want me to walk with you to school?", he asked cheerfully.

"Sure. If you want to.", I replied, sounding more like a question, cause I mean, let's face it I don't really have any 'friends'.

"Cool. Just wait up.", he yelled back, before I began walking.

He jogged up to me. Was he holding a video camera? I wonder if he's in video tech. for one of his electives.

"How's life?", he asked blatantly.

He's got to be kidding me, right? I looked at his face to see if he was joking, but he just stared intently, waiting for an answer.

"Umm...", how do I answer this,"Ok. I guess."

"It's ok. You can tell me the truth. I'm not blind to what people at school do to you. It's sick it really is. I'm always lecturing Austin about it. You know he wasn't always like this. A couple summers back, he changed and became cold. He used to be bullied all through middle school. He got sick of it. I'm sorry he does what he does to you.", he states sympathetically, putting his hand on my shoulder as my jaw drops.

I didn't know what to say. I never thought of Austin, the school bad-boy, getting bullied. If he was bullied, then why does he bully me cause now I know he knows how it feels.

"He just targeted you because you were new, vulnerable, and you never swooned over him like other girls did. It was that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time.", he said.

Can he read my thoughts?

"No. Your just saying everything out loud. Your actually starting to sound like I normally do around people at school. Do you need to go to the hospital?!", he practically shouted.

"Oh. Umm, no I'm fine. So you being really eccentric at school is just an act?"

He nodded solemnly. We stayed silent for a long time. I was just glad I wasn't alone for once. You just get tired of being your own best friend after a while. I saw our school building loom into view.

"Thanks for telling me. Really. Oh, and thanks for walking to school with me. It's nice to know someone cares.", I whispered with my head down.

"No problem, Ally. If you need me, you know I'm right next door.", Dez reminded as he sped ahead of me to a group of friends ahead.

It felt nice to know he would help me if I needed it. Honestly, it's just nice to have a person other than a bully or teacher acknowledge me.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Come on. Your such a slow-poke.", Austin whined.

I finally agreed on riding with him after all his pestering.

"Remember you were the one practically begging me to come with you.", I shot back.

"Well how else am I supposed to know where you live?"

"I'm Dez's next door neighbor. By the way did you remember to copy your homework down from ALL your classes.", I said in a slightly nagging tone.

"Yes mom."

Today, Austin didn't even bother me, so that's a plus. Although, I did keep my trap shut about the principals little assignment. I didn't want to have to see what he considered was a living nightmare.

"Thanks for not telling. I'm holding you to not telling though so don't think that this changes anything.", he piped up in the middle of the car ride.

"Your welcome. I guess. Why do you hate me so much, by the way? If you don't mind me asking.", I questioned wearily, knowing that there has to be more to what Dez said this morning.

He glanced over at me in astonishment.

"What? Never expected me to ask? Just wanted an explanation for the past two and a half years of torture.", I stated simply.

I don't know why I was acting like this. This could possibly make things worse,but I needed to know. I don't think I have much to lose. I don't have much social practice so whatever I say normally is dripping with sarcasm or inaudible.

"I needed a victim. You know, to keep up my bad-boy rep. and all. Well, you were new. You weren't like the other girls at our school so you already were different, no offense. Lets just say, your the perfect person to go after. I mean, you don't even tell on me.", he said, shrugging his shoulders as if telling a person this was an everyday occurrence.

"So, it's as simple as that."

"It's as simple as that. I'm sorry it had to be that way."

"Will you ever stop?"

He looked startled. His luck we just pulled up to my house. He sighed in relief.

"Oh! We are here!", he shouts, while he is getting out of the car.

"I didn't notice.", I replied in monotone, knowing he just avoided my question.

I walked up to the front door through the grass on the lawn. Austin just walked on the pathway and waiting patiently as I opened the door. I'm realizing that Austin must be crazy. First, he bullies me. Then, he's happy and nice to me. I started to walk to the living room, but then Austin piped up.

"Parents at work still."

"Something like that.", I muttered, as I cleared off the table in the center for us to work on.

"What do you mean?", he pried cautiously.

"It's nothing you need to know about."

After that, he dropped the subject. Still, he seemed curious, as I watched him peek around for family photos. We didn't really have many up, just the occasional portrait. There is the exception of a photo of my mom. It sits on a desk in the main foyer, beside the grand piano. The picture frame says,_'Penny Dawson, 2011, February 22nd, R.I.P.' _I used to look at it so much after her death. I'm sure I have every small detail burned in my memory.

"Hey, do you have anything to drink?", Austin asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Umm, yeah. In the kitchen.", I said, walking into the kitchen.

That's when I saw it. That little, red, blinking light. The one that told me they left a message. If it was like the last message he sent me I'm definitely not hitting it. But the button was blinking so much. Here comes my OCD.

I guess Austin saw me staring at the answering machine because, he said,"You gonna get that."

I turned to look at him. His eyebrows raised in confusion. It was just a voicemail.

"Umm, I can't. Here.", I managed to slip out and handed him a water.

I kept eyeing the machine and finally reached out and slapped it. Bad idea!

_"Allyson, its your father. Oh, who else would be calling you? It not like you have friends. You always write in that stupid little songbook. Like I care. When your eighteen you're out. Oh! What was the reason I called. That's right, a good parent Alls to check up on their kids.", my dads voice rang out._

Bad idea, pressing the button. I felt like I wanted to cry, scream, something. Why does he treat me like this? Ever since mom died. I finally settled on crying. I didn't care that I'd be tear stained by the time I went back to Austin. It didn't matter. I broke down in the middle of the kitchen floor, getting on my hands and knees. I didn't realize that Austin was watching it all go down from the time I pressed the button. I felt a hand on my back. Then a hand grabbed my wrist lightly, pulling me to my feet. I looked up to see Austin. Then, he did something unexpected for me. He hugged me.

"Shhh. It's gonna be ok.", he whispered in my ear, as I slide my arms around him and buried my face in his chest.

He led me to the couch and I continued to cry. As we sat down, he grabbed me and moved me to his lap, where he continued to rock me. I finally broke down after all these years. He must think I've snapped. Then, I just stopped crying. I wiped the remainder of my tears and scrambled out of his lap.

I mumbled,"Sorry for that"

"It's completely fine. I do have one question though, since it is Friday night. Are you going to be home alone tonight?", he said, a smirk finding its way onto his face.

I shook my head, confused. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the front door.

"Where are we going?", I shrieked helplessly, trying to pull off his iron grip unsuccessfully.

"Well my house of course", he replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh! But you'll need a change of clothes.", he added quickly as an afterthought.

"What?!"

"You heard me. Now run and go get your clothes before I do."

I ran upstairs and packed. Why was I doing this? I got back stairs.

"Got it?"

"Got it."

"Well lets go then. We're off!", he shouted, putting his arms out like an airplane and running out to his car.

'I can't believe I'm doing this', I thought as I locked the front door.

* * *

**Thats what I have so far. Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions, you can write in the review or PM. I decided to put Dez in a conversation. Was it good, bad? Do you like Dez as a character? Please review!**

**Stay happy~Abigail :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Austin&Ally is not mine. **

**Hello guys! Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Thanks for reading this. Your reviews really encouraging to me to thank you. Please review! Tell me what you think of it!**

* * *

We arrived at his house around 5:30. The sun just began to set. I was still surprised that I was here.

"Lets go! The weekend fun has just began!", he shouted childishly.

I followed, tugging my bag along. He turned around and saw me with with my bag.

"Oops. Let me get that.", he said, running and grabbing my bags from me.

I scurried inside, close behind him. So close that when he stopped inside the main entrance, I bumped into him. This caused me to trip. As I was falling toward the ground, I was tensed ready for the hit. The hit that never came. I opened up my eyes to be looking into Austin's hazel ones. I'd never noticed how detailed they are before. They were a deep brown at first, but then if you take a closer look, they have green and gold flecks speckled throughout them.

"Watch out. That was a close call.", his voice rang, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. It was."

That's all I managed to slip out. I stood back, since he was still holding me.

"Thanks for my bags.", I mumbled, looking at the ground as I picked them up.

I heard a squeal. Then, little 6 year old Maggie came dashing around the corner and into Austin's arms.

"Austin! Your home!", she shrieked happily.

"Hey Maggie! How was school? Do you remember my friend, Ally? From the other day.", he said to the little girl.

Gosh, they were so alike. She had his blonde hair. The spontaneous outbursts. Their unusual love of pancakes. She had piercing blue eyes. She had a heart of gold.

"I remember Ally, silly. I wasn't born yesterday. I like you.", she stated matter-of-factly, while coming over and hugging my leg.

"Hey Maggie.", I replied, patting her shoulder awkwardly.

I looked over at Austin. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes. I knew he loved his sister though. I looked back down at the giddy little girl still hugging my leg.

She shot her head up, saying,"I'm going to show you around. You only saw the loft upstairs yesterday.", releasing my leg and putting her hand on her hip.

I looked up for Austin but he was gone. I slung my bag over my shoulder and the little girl grabbed my hand, pulling me to who-knows-where. She showed me one room after another. I wish Austin would show up.

"Here's Austin's room. You know he talks about you.", she giggled.

"He does. What does he say?", I asked getting curious.

"He...", she started but was cut off by Austin's hand flying out and covering her mouth.

He was blushing furiously. He whispered something to Maggie and eyes lit up. He let go of her and she raced down stairs.

"Sorry about that. She can be a bit crazy."

"Sounds like someone else I know.", I replied with a knowing smirk.

"Anyways as I was saying, I was called to do something by my beloved mother.", he stated through gritted teeth.

"So you talk about me, huh?"

"Oh be quiet. She just saying things.", he said blushing.

"So what do you say?", I pressed.

"Nothing that you need to know."

I was about to pry some more but I heard his mom call us for dinner. I like the Austin away from school. He's nicer and more fun to be around.

"Come on. Before your dinner gets cold.", his mother shouted.

"We're coming. We're coming.", Austin mumbles.

"Austin told me you were over. It's so nice to have you. He says your really nice and different than any other girl he's met."

I blushed, taking a seat next to Austin.

"Mom.", he whines.

"But honey, its true. It's cute.", she chirps.

He turns redder by the moment. We eat quietly. Then, at the end his mom took Maggie up to bed.

"So...", Austin began.

He was cut off almost instantly. Then, Maggie ran into the dining room and scrambled onto Austin's lap with her blanket in hand. His mom came around the corner.

"Come on, Maggie. Please listen!", she pleaded.

"No! I want Austin to tuck me in!", she retorted.

"Your brother has company. He can't do it right now."

"She just wants me to tuck her in. It's not a problem, right Ally?", he piped up.

"No, no it's fine!", I said, shooing them with my hands.

"You heard her. Lets go!", Austin told his sister, as he picked up her tired body and carried her away.

"You know he likes you, dear. He may not show it, but he talks about you frequently. I suspect he's not the nicest to you. I've kinda eavesdropped on his and Dez's conversations. I just wanted to let you know. Boys can be so strange sometimes.", his mom stated in the quiet.

"Thanks, Mrs. Moon."

"Oh, call me Mimi."

I decided to see if Austin was coming back down. As I went up the stairs, I heard a guitar playing and a person singing. I peeked in the cracked door to see Austin singing a lullaby to Maggie as she drifted to sleep. He stopped and stood up turning towards the door. His eyes widened when he saw me standing at the door.

When he got outside the room, he said,"How long were you standing there?"

"Not very long. That's sweet you know, singing to her. You have a good voice.", I mentioned, still watching the sleeping girl in the room.

"Thanks. Umm, what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. Any ideas?"

"We could have a movie night."

"That sounds good. Just let me change into some pjs."

"Ok. Meet you down stairs. I'm sure you know where it is since my little sidekick gave you a tour.", he said, walking down to the living room.

I grabbed my pjs and headed for the upstairs bathroom. I changed quick and just took a long hard look at myself in the mirror. I looked physically tired. Worn down. Mentally I was tired. I did have a different shine my eyes though. I felt slightly different. Austin can make me feel, I don't know what it is but it's good. I picked black and red plaid bed pants along with a simple yellow top with a black treble clef stretched across its center.  
I made my way to the living room. Austin looked up and just stared. I couldn't help but stare right back.

"You kids try and get some sleep. I'm trusting you.", Mimi said, going up stairs.

"We'll be fine, mom."

I looked around and the entire floor was overpowered by a bunch of blankets and pillows. '_Comfy_', I thought.

"Well, come on. Sit down.", he beckoned, patting a spot next to him.

I reluctantly sat down. He pointed the remote at the screen and clicked the movie on and he flicked the lights off.

"I picked out The Lion King, Pitch Perfect, and Brother Bear 2. I didn't know what types of movies you liked. I guessed."

"No. What you picked is fine."

The movie began and I was already drowsy. It took all of my being not to lean onto his shoulder and drift off like his sister. By the second movie, I slipped onto his shoulder once, but immediately snapped up. The third movie began, I couldn't stop it any more. I slid onto his shoulder and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**thanks for reading. Was this chapter good, bad? Give me your thoughts. **

**Stay happy~ Abigail :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin& Ally**

**Hello again! Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Here it is. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Ally**

I woke up. It looked like the sun had barely rose. I looked at my surroundings and remembered I was at Austin's. There was a blanket on me. Austin must have put it there. _'That was sweet of him'_, I thought and smiled to myself. I tried to turn on my side, but something was stopping me. I looked down and I saw an arm securely wrapped around my waist and it wasn't going to move any time soon. It wasn't just any arm, it was Austin's arm. I turned my head a bit and he was right there. I couldn't have possibly been any closer to him. I felt his warm breath tickle my ear. His heart beat rhythmically. I focused on it.

**_Bum-bum Bum-bum Bum-bum_**

It beat so steadily. I found myself slipping back to sleep.

**FLASH!**

I saw a bright light. In my daze, the once sleeping Austin stirred. When I looked up, I saw Mimi with a big cheesy grin and a camera. Maggie was close behind silently giggling.

"That's going in the scrapbook.'_Austin Monica Moon having a sleepover'_", she whispered, emphasizing the last part with her hands.

I cant believe his middle name is Monica. Im gonna have to use that sometime. I wonder if Austin's awake. I just barely squirmed in a circle to face him. Austin groaned and tightened his grip on me. _'Cause this isn't awkward at all_', I thought to myself. Sure enough, he was still fast asleep. He started to stir around again and I quickly closed my eyes. I didn't want him to think I was just sitting here awake in his arms, not attempting to get out. He sighed, his hand sweeping across my hair. What is he doing? He just kept brushing his fingers through my hair.

Finally, he spoke,"Hey, Ally. Wake up.", he began whispering, gently shaking me.

I grumbled, slowly opening my eyes, trying to be as convincing as possible. He was smiling down at me. I found myself getting lost in his eyes again. I would've been really embarrassed, but he was staring back at me too. We both sat there gazing into each others eyes. I could've swore that we were leaning in but we both snapped our heads in the direction of the dining room, when we heard a crash.

"Mom, are you okay?", Austin shouted, while helping me stand up.

We walked in the dining room to see Mimi looking at a dish that shattered over the floor. I stumbled in before I was aware of what happened and stepped on some of the glass.

"Oh honey, are you okay?", she asked, as I winced in response.

"Alls, Come here. I'll help you.", Austin said, extending his arm as he helped hop one-footed out of the room.

It didn't help though. Glass was dug into both of my feet. Austin toke note of this.

"Here. Let me pick you up. I'll just carry you to the bathroom."

"No, I'll be fine. I can make it.", I mumbled stubbornly.

"No you can't. Now let me carry you. Trust me. I got this.", he smirked.

"Fine.", I muttered.

He gracefully picked me up. He avoided bumping my feet against the wall as he turned to go up the stairs.

"See. This is easier.", he replied cockily.

"Psh, whatever. Can we just clean up my feet.", I whined childishly.

He turned the corner quickly, causing me to wrap my arms securely around his neck and he just chuckled in amusement.

"Here we are.", he announced, while setting me on the counter carefully.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Milady.", he said, playing around.

I laughed at this because his impression was awful. He searched around the cabinet some more, until he pulled out a kit with a Red Cross on it.

"Do you know how bad that accent was?", I pointed out.

"It couldn't have been that bad. Or my names not Austin Moon."

"We'll I guess your names not Austin Moon.", I said, then I saw that this is my chance and added,"It's Austin Monica Moon."

His smirk dropped and was replaced with a look of horror. He visibly paled.

"How do you know that?", he shakily whispered, grabbing my upper arms and bringing his face close to mine.

I was enjoying this. Okay. Now he's really freaking out. I guess I have to tell him how I know now.

"Your mom told me.", I blurted.

He let go of my arms and sighed with relief. He began to clean off my feet and removed the glass shards. It stung a bit, but not to bad.

"Please don't tell anyone!", he pleaded quietly, still intently focusing on bandaging my wounds.

"I won't. I won't. I'm not that cruel.", I reassured him.

"We'll that's it. Do I have to carry you back downstairs?", he joked.

I decided to play along and said,"Sure. That'd be great."

"Ok. But only cause you want me to.", he replied, scooping me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

I began to laugh uncontrollably, as he took me downstairs to eat breakfast.

"I see that you two are having fun.", his mom piped up, as he put me in my chair.

I looked to Austin and he was scratching the back of his neck and blushed. I felt my face heating up as well. I saw Austin's eyes light up instantly, when his mother slid a stack of pancakes in front of him. She handed me my plate and we began to eat.

"Hey. Where's Maggie?", Austin asks.

"Oh. Your father took her out this morning, but they should be back soon. They are going to a fair today. Why don't you kids go with?", Mrs. Moon answered.

"Ok. You up for it, Alls?"

I nodded my head as I finished the last of my food. Wait, did he just call me Alls?

"I'm going to go get ready, ok?", I said, excusing myself from the table.

"Me too.", Austin mimicked.

I ran upstairs, got my clothes, and changed as quick as possible. I gave my outfit one last look before I left. A grey shirt, black skirt, and jean vest. I paired it with some wedges and put on natural make up. My hair already naturally curled along with its caramel tips.

"I look fine.", I told myself.

I'm tired of people picking on me about what I wear. They say I don't have fashion, but I think it's cause I cover myself up more than most girls at Marino. I don't know why they think that if they wear as close to nothing as possible it's fashionable. I walked out of the bathroom to find Austin patiently waiting for me outside.

"You ready to go? I told my dad that we would just go by ourselves."

"Sure. Lets go."

He grabbed my hand quickly. He looked down at me, almost like trying to see if what he did was ok. I began swinging our hands back in forth. I guess that was assurance enough because he smiled and let out a breath he'd been holding in.

"Here you go.", he mumbled quickly, as he opened the passenger door to the car.

"Thanks.", I said, as I got in, beginning to blush.

He got in we began driving to the fair. I smiled to myself thinking _'Life's turning around.'_

* * *

**What did you think? Was it bad? I don't think it was my greatest. It's kinda a filler. Give your opinions, suggestions, reviews. Please review! **

**Stay happy~ Abigail :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! This was kinda rushed. Sorry if its bad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &Ally**

* * *

**Ally**

We arrived at the fair, while it was in full swing. People were bustling everywhere. Young children whining to their parents. Teens with their boyfriends or girlfriends. Groups of friends having a good time. The elderly strolling through the snack booths. There was even a group of guys of all ages pulling pranks on innocent passers. Austin guided me through the crowd, a grin plastered on his face. He paused at one booth in particular.

"Now this is my game.", he exclaimed cockily, paying the guy working the booth.

I eyed the game suspiciously. It was a simple basketball game. Shoot the ball in the hoop. Get the prize. It was supposed to be as simple as that yet, I had never won a single game like this. I watched him shoot the basket with ease.

"Now what would you like?", the guy replied in a bored monotone.

"That one.", he stated excitedly, pointing to a stuffed dolphin.

"Here you go."

Austin grabbed the stuffed toy greedily. He hugged it tight to his chest, squealing like a child.

"Are you umm, okay?", I questioned, watching as he seemed to lose a bit of sanity.

I would say maturity but, he'd have to have it first for me to conclude such a thing.

"I'm perfectly fine.", he said, sticking up his nose stubbornly.

"Whatever. What are we gonna do now?"

"We could...go on the bipolar coaster. The biggest roller coaster they have.", he suggested.

That sounded...dangerous. I didn't have room to argue though. I did ask him. Might as well go along with it. It can't be that bad.

"Sure. Lets go."

We began our trek to the biggest ride there. It could be seen from all around. I wonder if I'll run into anyone at school. I hope not.

"There it is.", Austin slightly shouted, pulling my hand to get me to walk faster.

It was a lot bigger, now that I was in front of it. I was getting a bit nervous. I think Austin started to notice. I rapidly slowed down my pace.

"Hey. Are you sure you wanna go on?", Austin asked, taking my hands in his and turning towards me.

"No. No. It's fine.", I replied, shaking my head erratically.

He shook his head, letting it slide as began to continue walking forward once more. I let out a sigh of relief. That could've been embarrassing. I don't completely trust him yet. Just cause he's been nice for a few days doesn't mean anything. It could be pity from what he heard on my house phone the other day. I still remember all these years he tortured me.

"You ready." Austin said, breaking me from my thoughts.

I looked to see that we just had entered the rides line. It was super short. The ride itself looked like it was built on toothpick like stilts, ready to snap at any moment. The rickety wood splintered by the rusty metal screws.

Then I remembered his question, I answered,"Yeah. This will be fun."

The sarcasm was barely heard, because my voice came out strained. He grabbed my hand and gave it a quick squeeze. Then the loading dock sound came on.

"Looks like its time to board.", he said, dragging me to my seat.

He picked me up and sat me in, then buckled my seat belt, before climbing into his own seat.

"You didn't have to do that.", I muttered, clearly embarrassed that he treated me like a kid.

"I did. Your with me today. I can't have you getting hurt on my watch.", he responded, then in a matter of seconds the ride shot forward. I immediately gripped Austin's hand. Tight. I squeezed my eyes shut. My stomach was lurching back and forth with the beat of the ride.

"It's over.", Austin said tapping my shoulder, while unbuckling me.

I tried to swat his hands away but it didn't work. He continued to get me out of the ride.

"You don't have to treat me like that.", I mumbled, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"Ah, ah, ah. But that's where your wrong. As I pointed out before, I am responsible for you."

"It's not like anybody would care. I have no friends and my dad obviously doesn't give a crap, if you haven't noticed.", I muttered.

"Your wrong again. I would care."

I looked up and his face said it all. He really meant it. One question though. Why? Why would he care?

"Lets go to the Ferris wheel.", he said, tugging me off to the other side of the fair.

We made several pit stops along the way. By the time we actually made it to the Ferris wheel, the sun was setting.

"Have you had fun today?", Austin asked me, his contagious smile making its way to my face.

"I did. Thanks. For today. I mean, you didn't have to do it and you did anyways."

"Your really cool. I like hanging out with you.", he said, making me blush.

It was our turn to get on. We stepped into the cramped ride. We rose all the way to the top as the sun was dipping below the horizon. The sky was painted a deep violet, red, and yellow. It was stunning. I looked at Austin and he was staring at me. I felt a magnetic pull between the two of us. We began leaning in, leaning in, leaning in. Farther. Farther. Then, **BAM** the ride started moving again, causing us to look away from each other. _Why do we keep doing that?_ He has a girlfriend. He only dates her for her dad and for popularity though. No girl deserves to be cheated on though.

When we reached the bottom, Austin spoke up as we sprung off the ride,"Lets go."

I followed him. Something stopped me dead in my tracks. I saw Cassidy, Dallas, Brooke, and Kira grouped together a few feet away. Apparently, Austin saw them too, his eyes widening. He quickly sped up putting space between the two of us. Of course, I knew he'd never be nice in front of his friends. I'm tired of this. How much longer will I be able to take this? I swear I'm gonna snap. Now their just playing with me, one of them being nice to me then humiliating me. I could just see it coming.

"Hey look! It's the nerd!", Brooke's shrill voice shouted.

I turned to see her pointing a finger at me.

"She must be following me. I know nobody can ever get enough of this? Huh, Dorkson.", Austin said, practically breaking my heart.

I can't believe I thought he was gonna change. I thought I saw something in his eyes. Guilt, maybe? I knew I couldn't trust him. It was all an act. It had to be. I felt the tears stinging at the edges of my eyes, begging to fall. I couldn't let them. _'Not again'_, I thought to myself bitterly. My legs got a mind of their own. They began running. I'm glad they did. Eventually, I found my house. I remembered I left my bag at Austin's. no I couldn't keep thinking about him. I already am gonna have to after school thanks to the principal. I'll just get it then. I ran inside my home, locked the door quickly, and ran to my room. I threw myself onto my bed. I didn't let the tears fall though. I just gave to pull my act together by Monday, right? Maybe I can get the principal to change his tutor. _I have a lot of thinking to do._ Then, I slipped into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Well that was it! How was it? Was it as bad as I thought? What do you think will happen? Like I said before, I kinda rushed this chapter. Sorry for mistakes or just the quality of the chapter. I won't be updating the next few days. I am going to be at a cheer camp for there days. So, after the camp I will try to update as soon as possible. Please review! Thanks to those who have reviewed! Oh, and next chapter SHOULD BE better. Kinda explains what happens. So...yeah! :)**

**Stay Happy~ Abigail :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Before you come at me with your pitchforks. :) I am really sorry about not updating. I've had a lot going on. I got home from the cheer camp. It away a lot of fun. I had a lot of computer problems with this chapter. I'm sorry if its not the best. I kinda rushed it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. I don't own Sleeping Sickness **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally**

I woke up. I looked around my room, trying to remember how I got here last night. It all just flashed through my mind. I didn't even feel the tears come though. I cried the last of them out. Now, I'm just tired. Of anything, everything. Being ignored, bullied, and talked about._ 'The list goes on and on'_, I thought sadly.

"It could be worse.", I told myself.

I need to remember that. I shuffled downstairs lifelessly. By the time I finished my breakfast, I realized I didn't bring my phone with me. I ran upstairs. It's weird, I know nobody contacts me but I guess it's the hope that I still have, peeking out. I slow down as I figure the chances of any messages waiting. I grab my phone and immediately am shocked.

**37 texts from Austin 3 emails from austinmoon 5 missed calls from Austin 2 voicemails from Austin**

_'Did I even want to see this?'_

_'Yes you do'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_Your subconscious.'_

I slide my thumb over, unlocking my phone. The texts filled the screen, basically saying the same thing. _'Cyberstalk much'_

**Ally I can explain. I'm sorry. Please talk to me.**

I deleted them all in one clean swipe. I followed the same routine with the emails, voicemails, and missed calls. I gave him a chance. I began to open up cause I was desperate for human interaction. I should've never let him have a second chance the first time. Maybe then, I wouldn't feel so broken inside. I can't let him back in this time. I gave him a chance to prove who he really was. I thought he was different than his little group. I was wrong. The real test was last night. I now know.

**Time skip**

The afternoon had rolled by quickly. I was about to make dinner, when I heard the house phone ring. I went to get it and my fathers name scrolled across the tiny screen. I sighed, answering it.

**Hello, Dawson residence.**

**Ally, it's your father. I was calling to tell you I'm gonna be home tonight. You better make dinner. It can't be crappy either. I want it to actually be edible when I eat it.**

**Ok, dad. See you soon. Love you.**

**Bye.**

He hung up the phone. '_Really. Not even an I love you too_.' I start preparing the food. As I put the food into the oven, my cellphone rang. I instantly picked it up.

**Hello?**

**_Ally! Are you okay? You weren't answering me. I'm so sorry. Just let me explain._**

**Austin? I didn't answer cause I didn't want to. I'm done. I gave you a chance. I'm just tired of it all. I'm irritated because I'm treated like crap, don't you understand?**

I yelled into the phone before, hanging up. I feel...I don't know anymore. I wish I could go back to the past. I remember how Trish and I were friends. My mom was still alive. My family was a family. It was nice. Now it's all gone. Sometimes I wonder if a ran away and started all over if it would help. Just live my life the way I wanna live my life. Go to California and make in the music industry. That will never happen though. My dad always told me that. People think I'm gonna be fine. I'm being kicked down all the time though. I'm not gonna be alright. I'm done pretending. I finished making dinner, set the table, and put the food out. Right then, I heard my dad come through the front door.

"Hi, Ally.", he said quickly, as he rushed in and sat at the table.

He eyed the food skeptically. I watched, when he picked up the fork and took a bite of the chicken. He chewed and spit it out on his plate.

"I thought I told you to make this edible. This is repulsive. I'm going out.", he screams as he leaves the house.

I finished my dinner silently and cleaned all the dirty dishes. I hummed as I worked. After I was satisfied with the kitchen, I went to my room and grabbed my songbook and my keyboard.

_I awoke, only to find my lungs empty_

_And through the night, so it seems I'm not breathing_

_And now my dreams, are nothing like they were meant to be_

_And I'm breaking down, I think I'm breaking down_

_And I'm afraid to sleep because of what haunts me_

_Such as, living with the uncertainty_

_That'll never find the words to say_

_Which would completely explain, just how_

_I'm breaking down_

_Someone come and, someone come and save my life_

_Maybe I'll sleep when I'm dead but now_

_It's like the night is taking sides_

_And all the worries that occupy the back of my mind_

_Could it be, this misery will suffice_

_I've become, a simple souvenir of someone's kill_

_Like the sea, I'm constantly changing from calm to ill_

_Madness fills my heart and soul as if the_

_Great divide could swallow me whole, oh_

_How I'm breaking down_

_Someone come and, someone come and save my life_

_Maybe I'll sleep when I am dead but now_

_It's like the night is taking sides_

_And all the worries that occupy the back of my mind_

_Could it be, this misery will suffice_

_Someone come and, someone come and save my life_

_Someone come and, someone come and save my life_

_Someone come and, someone come and save my life_

_Could it be, this misery will suffice_

I finished, feeling a bit better, calmer. I feel so close to breaking down. I feel like I just can't take it. I've held all my emotion in for too long. I put away my things and drift off in to a dreamland, a safe haven, a different world, or so called life.

**Morning**

I awake and jump in the shower. I let the hot water soothe my muscles. I get out and finish getting ready. I'm wearing a green short sleeved shirt that said 'Forever the Sickest Kids' in dark green. I matched it with black skinny jeans and grey vans. I did light makeup. When I got to the kitchen, I realized my dad never came back home, so I grabbed a quick breakfast, my backpack, my cellphone and was out the door. I arrived at school on time instead of being early.

_'Keep your head down. Don't look up. No eye contact._', my brain chanted.

I was gonna listen to my brain too. I dodged feet that were stuck out to trip me on my way to my locker. I put my books in and grabbed only what I needed. Suddenly, I was slammed into the wall, my head taking a sharp hit to a lock jutting out hard enough to hurt and soft enough to not bleed. I opened my eyes to see Kira holding me to the lockers. I gulped.

"I've seen you around with Austin. You better not be trying to do something. He's mine! You'll regret it. Stay away from him! This was a warning you little boyfriend stealer.", Kira hissed, before stalking away.

_'Great. I upset the biggest drama queen in school._', I thought. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the day ahead, because I just know its bound to go wrong.

"Welcome to my life.", I muttered going into my first class.

I barely payed any attention to the teacher. I just wrote in my precious songbook. I didn't notice the bell rung for break until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I closed my book and looked up at the person interrupting me. Austin. I just blankly stared at him. I didn't know what to say exactly. I stood up, taking my things, not giving Austin a chance to say a word. I know it's rude but I not only listen to my brain but I will also listen to Kira. She may be a diva but she has enough pull around the school to have my butt kicked till graduation.

"Ally!", Austin's voice called, as I stood at my locker.

I shut it, only holding my book. I step into the middle of the hallway towards him. I was ready to get him to leave me alone. He walked up to me, a smile grazing his face, only to get pulled back to the side. Kira stepped in front of me, blocking my view of Austin. In an instant, she ripped my book away from me. I watched it happen in slow motion. In one quick swipe, she shredded my book in two and dropped it. She grabbed my chin roughly.

"I thought I warned you! Stay away!", she yelled.

That's when I felt it. The last part of me broke. I'm broken. No tears were going to be spilt. Suddenly, I grabbed her hand off my chin and shoved her away from me, leaving me in the center of the hallway, all eyes on me. I didn't care anymore. People were going to hear what I had to say whether they thought I was crazy or not.

"I'm tired of yelling! I'm tired of being sad! I'm tired of pretending! I'm tired of being alone! I'm tired of being angry! I'm tired of feeling crazy! I'm tired of feeling stuck! I'm tired of needing help! I'm tired of remembering! I'm tired of missing things! I'm tired of being different! I'm tired of missing people! I'm tired of feeling worthless! I'm tired of feeling empty inside! I'm tired of not being able to just let go! I'm tired of wishing I could start all over! I'm tired of dreaming of a life I will never have! But most of all, I'm just tired of being tired!", I screamed, picking up the pieces of my songbook, dumping them in the garbage, and dashing out of the school.

**Unknown**

Little did Ally know, Austin was following her. She didn't even notice when ex-best friend grabbed the remainders of her songbook out of the trash.

* * *

**How was it? Like I said, it was rushed. Would you like me to add more Povs and if so, who? I'm so sorry again for the wait and I need to add this. **

**Sarac72 here's your shout out. I'm not exactly sure how to do a shout out, 'properly', here now you can mark it off your bucket list. :)**

**please, please review! Have a happy fourth of July! Thank you to all of you that have reviewed! I'm so glad to have dedicated readers. You are great people. I'm only mentioning this because of the story. I'm not even sure if its needed but ill put it out there anyways. If anybody is struggling with depression or any other problems please get help. Everybody, thank you so much for all of the support. **

**Stay happy. Stay safe. ~ Abigail :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I'm awful! I haven't updated in forever. I finally got it done. It has multiple points of views. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. I dont own Fix You by Coldplay**

* * *

**Trish P.O.V.**

I was in the hall as I watched the scene before me unfold. I saw in Ally's eyes, she finally broke. I used to be her friend. I feel bad that I left her. I honestly, can't remember why I did it. At least, I didn't bully her like everyone else. I never went back to being friends with her cause Kira threatened that she would bully me and make my life awful. Enough is enough though. I'm going to be her best friend again. I miss her. She was the only true friend I've ever had. I saw as Ally swiftly tossed her beloved book in the garbage.

"Excuse me.", I muttered, shoving people out of my way.

I got an idea. As much as I was against it, I dug around in the trash until my fingers grasped the pieces of her leather book. People stared at me, but I ignored them. I was on a mission. I slid the book into my purse and walked to class. The bell rung, springing the school back to life, as if the earlier event never had occurred. As I sat in class, my phone buzzed with twitter updates. I checked them discreetly and gasped. It all had to do with Ally. People saying she went mental. All different rumors, blossoming in seconds. It's sad, really. This is how most people at our school occupy themselves. One by one, I tweeted different things, sticking up for Ally.

**Austin P.O.V.**

I felt so bad. Why did I treat Ally like that? Sure, I didn't want to lose my reputation, but not at this cost. After watching Ally pour her heart out in the hall, it felt like my heart had been ripped out and stepped on. Before I knew what my feet were doing, I was chasing her out of the school.

"Ally! Please stop!", I pleaded.

I watched her figure slow down, then come to a complete stop. I sighed in relief, as I caught up to her.

"Ally.", I said, trying to get her attention, but she refused to look me in the eye.

I lifted her chin so she had to look at me. Her eyes seemed hard, cold, hollow. She looked drained of life and emotion. In that moment I thought,_'My poor, poor Ally_' I admit I have a crush on Ally. Yes, Austin Moon has the biggest fattest crush on Ally Dawson. It's just that she's so different. I know I have a girlfriend, but we're just together because well, because we use each other for popularity. I took a deep breath. I really, really, really hope she'll forgive me.

**Ally P.O.V.**

"Ally, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I just wanted to save my reputation. Honestly, I wish I could take it back. Please give me another chance.", he pleaded, taking my hand into his.

I sighed, ripping my hand away from him. Was I ready to forgive him? I felt ready to pass out, that's for sure. I was wiped from all my energy. I looked into his eyes, his beautiful, beautiful eyes. They were full of regret, misery, and sadness. I took a second to think to myself. '_What do I even feel right now?' _When I really thought about it, I didn't know. Sad, not really. Hurt, most definitely. Mad, no. Happy, of course not. Relieved, ...sort of. That's when I slowly nodded my head. I'm not going to be bitter with a person making an effort. The smile that found its way onto his face was so big. He was so...happy. He enveloped me in a huge hug. I wrapped my arms around him and he put his on my waist securely. I nuzzled my face in his chest.

"I'm so glad that you forgive me. You'll never understand. I'm so sorry.", he muffled into my hair.

I think I needed that more than I thought. I squeezed him tighter, as if to check if this was a dream. He cared. At least, he was acting like it and that's enough for me right now. I wanted to stay there forever. Like this, I felt completely safe. Nothing could get me. We stood there swaying back and forth for who knows how long in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Thank you.", he said calmly, as he pulled back, with his arms still on my waist.

"Your welcome. What I said though is the truth. I really am broken this time.", I replied hoarsely.

"I'll try to fix you. Don't forget that.", he said seriously, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Thank you for that. I think that's what I needed to hear."

He intertwined his fingers in mine. Then his eyes grew wide, like he had an idea.

"What?", I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I have something to do."

I was confused. I watched as he flipped out his phone. He dialed someone's number.

"Hey...We need to talk...Just listen to me...No you don't understand...Stop acting over dramatic...Your the one being a jerk...We're through.", he shouted into the phone, before ending the call.

He seemed happier. A smile grew on his face.

"Well...that was Kira.", he sang in a cheery voice.

"Why do you sound so happy?", I asked confused.

I sounded like they just broke up. I mean I would be a little upset afterwards. I looked at him as he spun me in front of him. He pulled me close.

"Cause now I can do this.", he replied.

He slowly leaned down. I tilted my head up, realizing what he was doing.

**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**

My phone alerted, breaking the moment.

Austin chuckled to himself, as he stepped back. I answered the phone reluctantly, not knowing who was on the other end.

_Hello?_

_Hey, umm, this is Trish._

___Trish, why are you calling? I thought you had a new group of friends._

_I'm calling cause I have to meet with you. I'm pretty sure that you'll want to come. It's a surprise. Just come please. After school. In the mall food court at 4:30. Please._

___I'll think about it._

Then the call ended. Austin looked at me expectantly.

"It was Trish. An old friend of mine. She wants to meet up later."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't want to go back to school. Want to just hang out?", Austin said with a smirk.

I thought about it. What the heck?!

"Sure. Why not?", I replied with a small smile.

He laced our fingers together, as we begun walking to the mall. We walked along the beach. We had lunch at Minis. The rest of the time we spent at Sonic Boom in the practice room. He liked Sonic Boom. Apparently, he was really into music.

"So, do you wanna write a song?", I asked.

"I would love to if I knew how.", he replied sheepishly.

"Then I'll show you how.", I said confidently, patting the spot next to me on the piano bench.

After a few hours, we came up with something. He was the one with the idea for this song. I really liked it.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

"I really like that one, Austin.", I commented.

"Thanks. But your the one that showed me how to do that. And you helped a lot. So give yourself some credit. Your awesome."

I blushed. He blushed and looked away as he realized what he said. I checked the time and it was almost time to go.

"Umm, I have to go. It's been fun spending time with you."

"I'll come with.", he said, standing up quickly, and coming to my side.

I shrugged my shoulders as we made our way to the food court. He decided to grab my hand on the way there. He can be so sweet sometimes. I felt a lot better since I sorta let all my feelings out this morning. When we entered the food court, I immediately spotted my old Latina friend and her thick head of black curls.

"Hey Trish. What did you want me here for?", I asked timidly.

She jumped at the sound of my voice. She spun around quickly with a nervous smile overtaking her face.

"This is why I wanted you here.", she said, holding up...my songbook?

"Oh my gosh. My songbook. I thought I threw that away. I thought it was torn in half.", I blurted.

"Well, I wanted to sorta be best friends again. The friends I have now suck. No offense. I really wanted you back. So, I dug it out of the trash and sewed it back together. Good thing I know how to sew from home economics 1."

"Thank you so much. I kinda just threw it out in the moment. I would like to be friends again. Just promise me something."

"What? Anything!"

"Pinkie promise that you won't leave me behind again.", I said, sticking out my pinkie.

She looped hers with mine and said,"Promise."

* * *

**Thats the chapter! I will try and update sooner next time. I don't like this chapter at all. Thank you for reviewing. Please keep reviewing. Tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions let me know. I'm really tired so I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

**Stay safe stay happy ~ Abigail :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I know I haven't updated in forever. I'm so sorry guys. For cheer, I have to have a about sixty cheers memorized by the start of school next month and its stressing me out. I know this is really short. I'm really sorry about that. Please review! Thanks to you guys that are reviewing this. It really makes me happy. **

* * *

**Ally**

"Now that we are officially friends again. I have a plan and I want you in on it.", I said coyly.

"Oh, you know I'm in. Now are we talking revenge here. If there was a revenge store I would never be fired.", she said mischievously.

"Exactly what I'm talking about. Austin are you in?", I replied.

"Sure. But what's the plan?", he questioned.

"Well we have to come up with a plan.", I admit, a newfound confidence rising up in me.

"Ooh, I'm coming up with everything. I already have some ideas.", Trish shouted, adding a convincing maniacal laugh.

"Okay, then. Slow down. Lets head to the practice room.", I suggested.

We walked back to the small practice room back in Sonic Boom. I loved it in there. Not just because it was full of instruments but because in there I always mattered even when my dad didn't act like it. The practice room itself was pretty new since before my mom, uh, passed, she helped me renovate it. We got inside the room and sat down, ready to plot.

"Well, there's the sneeze attack. Which I think I should do the honors of conducting. Basically, I'm gonna fill my hands up with water. Get close to Kira and pretend to sneeze and let all the water on her.", Trish began.

"That sounds good so far. Anything else?", I ask.

"Then there's this other one, we put shaving cream in the tips of her shoes. We'll need both your help for this. Austin your going to distract Kira at the end of P.E. long enough for Ally to fill the shoes. I'll find out her combo beforehand for you too.", Trish continues, getting excited.

I nod my head and reply, "Little but harder but I think we can pull it off."

I look to Austin and he nods his head assuringly.

"Also, Kira is going to be at the beach this weekend so I have yet another great idea. What we will do is when Kira sets her stuff down such as her towel, we will watch. Eventually she will have to go to the bathroom or leave. One of us will follow her and tell us if she's coming back. When she's gone, we will pick up her towel and dig a hole underneath it. Once we're done, we will place her towel back on top and when she comes back and goes to sit there she will fall in.", Trish laughs.

"Okay. Any last ideas? You really are good at revenge.", I reply.

"Oh yeah, we go to her house or car and super glue it to high on the heat settings.", she finishes with a smile.

"So Austin, are you sure you want to be part of this?", I ask one more time, knowing he's risking a lot.

"Yes. Of course I do.", he says surely.

"Then lets go get our supplies.", I said, standing up and walking towards the door the other two on my tail.

"Meet back here with everything at 6:00 sharp. Got it?", Trish orders.

"Ok. We will. Now lets go.", I say dashing out the door.

We got back at six like we were told. There was stuff spread across the little coffee table in the practice room. Trish, Austin, and I all sat on the floor around the table.

"So, we have the bottle that's gonna have the water for the sneeze attack. The shaving cream for the shoes. The shovels for the beach. And the super glue for the heater.", I stated, pointing to everything in front of us.

"Yeah. We just need to get ahold of Kira's locker combo.", Austin mentions.

"I am going to ask that idiot Dez to help me. I heard he's good with computers, cameras, stuff like that.", she sighed, getting up and leaving the practice room saying something about how she'll be back.

"So...", I turned to Austin nervously.

"Hmm", he says, bringing his attention to me.

"Do you think this is going to work? Do you think that this is even ok?", I asked, truly worried if we should just drop the petty revenge.

"I think this will work. I think she deserves it. She ripped your diary up. I'm not sure why its important to you but I can tell that it's valuable to you.", he said, slightly...blushing?

Does this mean he possibly is nervous around me? Meaning he might like me? No, a guy like him can't like a girl like me. It's just not likely.

"It's my songbook/diary. It was my last gift from my mom before she, uh, died. That's why it's so important.", I muttered, ready to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bug you. I didn't ask you to tell me that.", he said, hugging me close, pulling me over to his side, enveloping me in his chest.

"It's okay. I wanted to tell you.", I stated truthfully, looking up into his eyes to see that he's staring into my own tear stained ones.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm right here and I care about you. Don't worry.", he cooed.

"I know. I wrote a song. You know, when I felt bad or sad, a while back. I used to sing it and it made things feel a bit better.", I said, as I recalled the memory.

"Can I hear it sometime?", he asked curiously.

"Yeah. Sure you can.", I spoke.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Me in his arms. It just felt right. I sighed in content. I felt something though. I looked up and Austin is just staring at me. His gaze is almost magnetic. I can't look away. We began to lean in. The climax of tension, emotion, whatever you wanna call it. So passionate yet so delicate. A single wrong action could shatter it it seems. Closer. And closer.

"I got the combo from that doofus. He just hacked into the school setup. No big deal. Whoa, wait...am I interrupting something.", Trish says, as she stomps into the room.

"Uh, no. Nothing was going on.", we both stuttered out.

"Okayyyy", she said, dragging it out.

I jumped out from beside him. I sat in my original spot, while Trish sat back down beside me, sliding the slip of paper, which I'm assuming is the locker combo, onto the table. It got really quiet. No one said a word. The awkward tension in the room was so thick you could probably cut it with a knife.

"We should be going. You probably have to get home to a family dinner, if things are the same as they used to be?, Trish. Also, Austin, your mom will start to worry. We have to be ready for revenge anyways. Goodnight guys!", I said, as we walked out and I locked up the shop.

* * *

**So that was the chapter. Like I said, I'm so sorry that it was short. I'm going to try and update soon. Please review! I'm so nervous about school starting. :|**

**stay safe and stay happy ~ Abigail :)**


End file.
